Hospitals, clinics, and other types of healthcare facilities are equipped with nurse call systems that utilize various devices located throughout the hospital. The nurse call systems enable patients and/or nurses to communicate over a network with one or more nurse stations. The nurse call system helps in organizing hospital resources and facilitating communication in the hospital environment so as to enhance patient safety and improve staff efficiency. Pullcord stations may be engineered to work with nurse call systems, allowing a call to be placed to the nurse call system by pulling a cord on the pullcord station. Pullcord stations are effective in enhancing the quality and care of a patient since a patient can place a priority call with a simple act.